I Wish I Knew How To Quit You
by just jacs
Summary: How deep does a friendship go? Slash COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 Sunrise**

**My muse for POTC has returned. Although before reading this I must inform you this is a short two chaptered slash fic. You have been warned so please no flames.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing.**

They had been given shore leave for the night. Gibbs planned to use this time to feed his increasingly found increase and want for drink.

"Now remember men you are to be back here by sunrise. If you are not back by then you can consider your days serving for the king a thing of the past. Is that clear? The Captain asked the crew standing before him.

"Yes Captain," they called out with a salute.

"Then go and I expect you all reported back to me by sunrise," the Captain said ushering them away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs went to one of the Port's local taverns. He sat by the bar and ordered a tankard of rum. He sighed contently when it was placed before him. He raised it to his lips and drank deeply.

Gibbs couldn't stop himself from staring at the man at the opposite side of the bar. The man seemed to be in a deep conversation with the bar tender. Gibbs kept trying to avert his gaze yet somehow his eyes always found their way back to him.

The man sensed a pair of eyes on him and whipped round staring questioningly at him.

Gibbs took the man's form in. He could tell by looking at him he was one of those "creatures" he was meant to be eradicating. Gibbs met the pirate's chocolate brown eyes. He felt something, his eyes travelled downwards inspite of himself.

The man smirked a bit. "'ad a good look 'ave yeh?" he asked. The trinkets in his hair jangling as he cocked his head slightly in his direction.

Gibbs flushed slightly. "I…I…" he half expected the man to punch him. His eyes widened in shock when the man sat beside him.

"Name's Jack," he said flashing his cocky grin.

Gibbs felt himself stiffen slightly when Jack's liquid voice washed over him. "Gibbs," he said.

Jack nodded and signalled the bar tender to bring more tankards of rum to them.

Gibbs was even more intrigued by Jack, everything about him fascinated him. Gibbs had always known he was gay. He had to keep it hidden otherwise he would be put to death.

Jack liked the infatuation Gibbs had for him. It gave him a buzz. He decided to see how far Gibbs was willing to go. He ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, his eyes not leaving his once.

Gibbs inhaled sharply as he put his hand on the pirate's thigh. Jack felt something in his trousers, the man was having a stronger effet on him than he first thought.

He indicated for Gibbs to follow him to the room he was currently using.

Once they were in the room Jack pulled Gibbs towards him crushing his lips against his. Gibb's hands ran their way up Jack's back and into his hair. Jack pressed up against him his hands working his shirt from his trousers. He noticed he wore Navy clothing. "Navy man?" Jack breathed against his lips.

"Aye," Gibbs muttered.

Jack let out a slight chuckle and met Gibb's lips again as he shimmied out of the shirt Gibbs was removing. Jack slipped his hand under Gibbs shirt. His skin tingled as it came into contact with his. Gibbs freed Jack of his trousers gasping as his cock came into view.

Jack worked on Gibb's trousers as Gibbs had his hands on Jack's hips lowering him onto the bed as their lips connected and their tongues grazed together with a deep hunger and want.

Their bodies entwined and moved together. Jack let out a low moan when he felt himself fully harden. Gibbs pushed against Jack pleasure surging through him as their bodies glided against each other slick with sweat. Jack felt Gibb's warm semen between his legs. He gasped and kissed him again feeling himself release.

Jack had never felt anything like this before. This was something he couldn't explain but it intrigued him.

Gibbs stirred a few hours before sunrise still in Jack's bed. He turned to look at Jack's sleeping form, he didn't' want to go.

Jack opened his eyes slowly. "Morning," he said sleepily. His sleep filled voice made Gibbs want him all the more. Jack leaned in and kissed him, after a while Gibbs reluctantly drew back.

"Where yeh going?" Jack asked watching him.

Gibbs looked at him and sighed not really wanting to say. Jack nodded, he knew where he was going. Gibbs kissed him again. He cursed the sun for rising so fast, he had to go.

Jack watched him leave. He always knew there was a reason he hated the Navy.


	2. The moonlight

**Chap2 The moonlight shows us for what we really are **

**This is the second and last chapter. No flames please, reviews are much appreciated thanks.**

**Disclaimer**

**I still own nothing.**

The night he had spent with Jack may only have been a one night stand but the impression the pirate had on him was almost frightening. He still thought of the pirates firm body up against his as his tongue played feverishly with his. Gibbs longed to hear his voice again, that voice that did unspeakable things to his body.

In that one night Gibbs knew the life he was currently living wasn't the life he should be living. The life that he should be living did not involve a life of righteousness and loyal service to the King under his Royal Navy.

He had made a choice that he had to stick to no matter how much he wished he could change it. Although he knew he couldn't change the life he had he still allowed himself to indulge in his shameful fantasies as he lay in bed at night.

He knew Jack had more than likely forgotten him but no matter how hard he tried Gibbs couldn't forget about Jack. If he was completely honest with himself part of the reason he couldn't forget about Jack was because part of him didn't want to let himself forget about him.

His job let him find out quite a lot about Jack without it looking suspicious. All the stories he heard about Jack jus made Gibbs' want and desire for him increase. He clung to every word anyone said about him. His interest in Jack was fast approaching the point of obsession. Gibbs knew this obsession he had for Jack had to stop. Gibbs knew the only way he was going to get it to stop was if he saw Jack again. As much as he hated to admit it he wasn't sure he was going to see Jack again. He knew his obsession for him would continue to grow which he knew wasn't healthy.

There was a part of Gibbs that wasn't sure he wanted to see Jack again. He couldn't stand the thought of having Jack not remember him or rejecting him. He preferred to think that Jack secretly harboured similar feeling to his.

It wasn't until he witnessed the explosion and saw the ship that he knew had once been Jack sailing off into the distance that he knew what he had to do.

He had to leave the Navy. His feelings for Jack were too strong. He had heard the stories of Jack's mutiny and so knew that he was more than likely dead. A small part of him always hoped he was still alive. When the stories of Jack's escape reached him a tingle of hope flickered inside him. He left the Navy and headed for Tortuga where he felt his chances of finding Jack would be slightly higher.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs had spent many a year in Tortuga and although he never found Jack his life was a lot better than it had been in the Navy. He was able to do what he wanted to do without having to worry about the standards and regulations of the Navy.

He was beginning to think maybe it was time to accept that he was never going to see Jack again. He knew he should start to forget about him and just see him as the man who pointed him towards the way he meant to live his life.

He had just about managed to make himself believe this until he was woke up by a cold bucket of water splashing him back to reality.

Gibbs couldn't believe it. Once again his eyes devoured him and his feelings for him came back stronger than ever. The look on Jack's face told Gibbs Jack still felt something for him.

The words Jack spoke to him were so deliciously secretly seductive that it took a lot of willpower from Gibbs not to kiss him there and then.

"…_the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The person who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."_

Jack gave him a small knowing smirk. It was only he and Jack who knew the true meaning to his words which made the man even more hard to resist at this moment.

"Missed you," Gibb's breathed as his lips connected with Jack's again in a deep want. Their hard cocks pressed together as their bodies moved together in a heat of want and desire.

As Gibbs lay next to Jack feeling his warm release as Jack ran his fingers over his body did Gibbs begin to understand what some said of Tortuga: -

"_If every town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted" _

Gibbs was for the first time glad he never let himself forget about Jack because now he had what he had craved for all those years.


End file.
